Conventional methods of assembling thermoplastic composite laminated articles and/or thermoplastic composite layups require a substantial degree of manual labor and/or human involvement in conjunction with performing various aspects, steps and/or stages of the assembly process. For example, such conventional methods commonly require that one or more thermoplastic part(s) (e.g., one or more thermoplastic prepreg part(s)) to be incorporated into a thermoplastic composite laminated article be picked up, moved, placed, stacked and/or laid up manually prior to such individual thermoplastic parts being welded (e.g., tack welded) to one another in connection with forming the thermoplastic composite laminated article. Human involvement in the picking up, placing, stacking and/or laying up aspects of such conventional methods limits the accuracy, efficiency, and repeatability of the assembly process